


under the illuminating lights

by babyblueliquor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, it's a photographer/model au smut, kinda a threesome, photographer jun, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: in which jun is desperate and needs three people to do some nude modelling for him. mingyu, minghao and wonwoo offer help.





	under the illuminating lights

**Author's Note:**

> because wonwoo needs some love.

Mingyu traces the prominent curve of Wonwoo's lithe waist, watching with hazy eyes as goosebumps rise on his skin. Minghao stands beside both of them and licks his lips at the sight.

Wonwoo had been extremely shy to do this, but both him and Minghao managed to convince their boyfriend to do the photoshoot eventually, for Jun.

The older wanted to do an erotic photoshoot for his latest upcoming project, and had asked Minghao and Mingyu for their help–to which they both agreed if Wonwoo agreed to it. And now here they are.

Jun sets up the camera and adjusts all the lightings, before taking a stool. The room is white, with soft yellow lights illuminating it. A big Victorian painting hangs behind the bed. Gentle rose petals are scattered all over the silky sheets of the bed.

Wonwoo still has a silk robe on him which covers half his body, the red of the cloth matching the flush on his cheeks.

The silk rides down on one side to reveal his shoulder, and Minghao's hands itch to touch the supple skin.

"Beautiful." Jun says in a bare breath of a whisper. "Should we start?” Wonwoo whines and tucks his face in the crook of Mingyu's neck, making the younger chuckle. Mingyu brings his hands up to gently rest on Wonwoo's cheeks, caressing the soft rosy skin, while Minghao stands behind Wonwoo and holds his waist with utter care, whispering "Shh baby, it's okay, we've got you." as he noses Wonwoo's nape.

Wonwoo whines again–getting flustered because of all the attention his boyfriends are giving to him. He feels so loved and spoilt, it flusters him.

“Lay him down on the bed.” Jun licks his lips. Mingyu takes the silk rope of the robe that holds the cloth together and pulls it off. The silk pools around Wonwoo's feet on the floor and Wonwoo gasps as the cold air hits his skin.

He's so sensitive, his back archs, and Minghao growls low in his throat. Wonwoo lies on the bed, and sighs as the petals touch his back.

“Tilt your face. Just a bit.” Wonwoo tilts his head back, baring his neck to his boyfriends. “So sinful, fucking perfect.” Jun clicks some snaps, eyes not leaving Wonwoo's.

Wonwoo looks liked heaven, Jun thinks. Like all the most mesmerizing stars in the universe had come down to wrap around his body, that's how breathtaking he looks. He looks like a dream.

“Face your body to the camera now.” Jun instructs. Wonwoo faces to the camera and crosses his legs, looking at the camera with hazy eyes.

He doesn't know if it's because the whole atmosphere itself is brimming with lust, or if it's his boyfriends that are looking at him with such possessive want–it makes his vision cloudy and his dick erect anyway. Jun breathily chuckles.

“Look at you, princess.” Wonwoo blushes but doesn't ruin his composure. He tilts his neck and runs his fingers from his cheeks down to his throat, tracing his Adam's apple, collarbones and shoulders.

Jun quickly clicks all the pictures, making sure to capture every movement in his lens–every moment too precious to not get captured.

“Mingyu. Join him.” Jun licks his lips, “Spread his legs.”

Mingyu complies and settles in between Wonwoo's legs, spreading them apart and leaving soft bites here and there on his skin. Wonwoo whimpers at every touch and bites his lip as he tries his best to stop his hips from bucking up into Mingyu's touch. 

“Look at you, baby. You look so good, writhing on the bed like this.” Minghao praises, to which Mingyu growls in agreement.

“Perfect.” Jun says, admiring the photos he clicks–Mingyu and Wonwoo's tan skin the perfect combination under the soft lightings.

“I need his face red for the picture, make him whine–get those pretty cheeks flustered.”

Hearing this, Minghao joins. He gently pushes Mingyu aside, “It's my turn to play with him.” he winks before putting a finger in his mouth and covering it with his saliva, teasingly swirling it around Wonwoo's slit.

Wonwoo's hips jerk, and he pushes his hips up to increase the friction but Minghao easily holds him by wrapping an arm around his thigh and pinning him down, tsk-ing.

“Now, now, baby boy, be patient.” he presses his palm flat against Wonwoo's slit and teasingly rubs it against the head, making Wonwoo moan as his back archs against the bed sheets.

Junhui is quick with his snaps, and makes sure to capture every dip and curve of their bodies behind the lens.

“P-Please, don't tease me..” Wonwoo pants, his cheeks heating up to form the prettiest blush–just what Junhui wanted. His body heaves up and down as a thin layer of perspiration beads on his forehead.

“Hm but if I don't tease you how will I see how wet you're getting from me, princess–how good I'm making you feel.” Minghao smirks, leaning forward to slowly–agonizingly slowly–swirl the tip of his tongue around Wonwoo's slit, while his fingers trace feathery lines along Wonwoo's cock.

Wonwoo's whole body shudders, as he weakly tries to grab the blankets–Minghao's shoulders–anything to keep him grounded.

He almost forgets that Junhui is there in the room–that he has to pose for the camera. Jun takes the camera out of the tripod, and walks toward the trio to take pics more closely.

“Look in the camera.” Junhui instructs as he stands close to Wonwoo, gently tilting his chin to face him. Sounds of clicking fills the room.

Minghao sucks around Wonwoo's slit, and keeps the pressure there until Wonwoo's thighs shake and he has to push at Minghao's shoulders.

“Please–” Wonwoo gasps.

“Please what?” Mingyu hums as he brushes off Wonwoo's sticky, sweet soaked hair from his forehead. “Can y-you please put your fingers in me? C-Can you, phh-please?” Wonwoo asks and Jun can hear the desperation in Wonwoo's voice. Can see the neediness in his eyes and can feel the pleasure Wonwoo's feeling by the way the younger's thighs are trembling and his chest is heaving.

Minghao spreads his legs and softly bites on the inside of his legs. He's not satisfied until he sees the prettiest shades of red and purple blooming in the tan skin of Wonwoo's thighs.

He growls and sucks on a sensitive spot that has Wonwoo shuddering. “Give me the lube.” Minghao stretches his hand and Mingyu wastes no time in handing it to Minghao.

“So pretty, my little baby. Don't you want my fingers, hm?” Minghao asks as he slicks his fingers with lube and circles a finger around his rim. Wonwoo sucks in a breath and archs his back, trying to bear down on his fingers.

“Wait, I have an idea.” Jun speaks, as he puts his camera aside for a moment. “Mingyu sit on the edge of the bed. Wonwoo, sit on his lap.”

With weak knees, Wonwoo gets up and sits on Mingyu's lap, the latter's hands instinctively coming to rest on his waist as a support. “Minghao, continue.” Jun hums as he picks up his camera. Minghao breathily chuckles as he lathers his fingers up in more lube. “Look at you, all open and bare in front of him.” he leaves a kiss on Wonwoo's hip before sneaking his hand between Mingyu's thigh to easily slip two fingers in Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo moans as he wraps his arms around Mingyu's shoulders–tucking his face Mingyu's neck, suckling on the soft skin desperately. He needs more. “Ride his fingers, beautiful.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo doesn't need to be told twice.

Jun slowly climbs on the bed beside the three to take pics from a closer and better angle, but maintains his distance. Mingyu's hands slide lower down to Wonwoo's ass, and he spreads them apart with his hands as Minghao adds another finger in.

The stretch is good–but Wonwoo needs more. He needs something bigger, something longer–something like his boyfriends' cocks. He knows he won't last long like this–knows he'll come if Minghao keeps on pressing his long fingers relentlessly against his prostate like this he'll come. And he doesn't want to come on his fingers–not that he doesn't like Minghao's fingers, they're his favourite, long and thin and just perfect for fingering. But he wants Mingyu's, or Minghao's, or both of their cocks in him. He wants to feel the cum drip down his thighs and paint his bronze and purple bruised skin.

“Please,” he cries, and Mingyu can tell he's overwhelmed now, by the way he's desperately sobbing. “You've been really good, baby. Time for your reward.”

Minghao says as he pulls out his fingers and lubes his cock. Mingyu lays down with Wonwoo on top of him, both chest to chest while Minghao stands behind him. Jun changes his position and stands on the side to take better angled shots.

The stretch is not that painful when Minghao enters. Wonwoo tucks his face in Mingyu's neck as the latter softly strokes his sides and presses gentle kisses to his forehead. Minghao leans down and presses his lips against Wonwoo's nape, whispering sweet praises into his ears.

“You're doing so good, baby boy, taking my cock so well. So fucking pretty like this–” Minghao continues to mumble something incoherent as he chases his orgasm. He knows Wonwoo is close–knows it in the way his whimpers are getting more breathier, and his whole body is shaking with each thrust Minghao gives him.

Jun says something, but Wonwoo's too deep lost in pleasure to make out what he's saying. He leans up to kiss Mingyu, the kiss a little sloppy but no one really cares. “Are you close baby? Does baby want to come?” Mingyu asks.

“Yes yes _yes_." Wonwoo whines and mumbles out the words like a mantra. He's so close–so close but he tries to hold it in to come with Minghao.

It only takes Minghao a few more thrusts until he's coming deep within Wonwoo, pulling out let Jun take some pics of Wonwoo's thighs with his cum dripping down the skin.

“Holy shit, that was perfect.” Jun chuckles. Wonwoo's far too exhausted to even see how the pictures turn out. He just curls up against Mingyu and within seconds he's out like a light.

Minghao laughs and carefully cleans Wonwoo up, making sure to not wake him up. Mingyu chuckles and wraps an arm loosely around Wonwoo's waist to pull him closer.

“He's so cute.” Mingyu whines. “I wanna cuddle the life out of him.”

Minghao laughs. “Sappy after sex? Classic.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't find him cute.”

“He's the cutest.”

“Are you blushing?”

“No, I'm not.” Minghao snorts and turns around, fanning his face.

“Yes, you are.” Mingyu teases. 

“How did the pictures turn out?” Minghao asks, changing the topic. 

“Perfect.” Jun grins.

**Author's Note:**

> wonharem everyone!!! sorry for this shitty quality writing i tried my best! i hope you like this! leave a comment below if you liked this~  
> also sorry for that super shitty disappointing and bad ending :(
> 
> ps: i actually wrote this a week ago but did not publish it because of some recent tragic events, ill write a fluff to cheer some people up :)


End file.
